gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Corps
The Coalition of Ordered Government Air CorpsGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 107 was the aerial arm of the Coalition of Ordered Governments military. The Air Corps was regarded as vital to the success of military operations, and participated in most military actions during the Pendulum Wars. During the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic, the Air Corps took heavy casualties from the various creatures that were under the control of the Locust, and it fell under direct Army control, with the highest ranking remaining member of the Air Corps being Major Gill Gettner. History Pendulum Wars Locust War The Air Force of the COG was quite important to the COG’S army’s as it raven and king raven gunships provided air support and Evac for the troops on the ground. The ravens were equipped with 2 Miniguns on each side, with four seats for troop transport. The king raven gun ship was quite similar, but it had additional armaments such as a Minigun mounted under a pair of wings. Along with additional weapons and amour. The. COG Air Force took part in many major battles such as the assault of landown. Stranded Insurgency Lambent Pandemic Vectes Based on the CNV Sovereign After the evacuation of Vectes, the remainder of the Air Corps was split between the several onshore COG refugee communities and the rapid response force based on the CNV Sovereign. The King Ravens on-board Sovereign were sent to assist any settlement that was threatened, but the Lambent attack on Gerrenhalt proved that the COG was too widely dispersed for the Air Corps to protect all of the settlements.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Four (Diaspora) As the months passed, it became harder to maintain the King Ravens, and the Air Corps was reduced heavily. They continued to participate in missions and defend the ship, with KR Seven-Zero transporting part of Delta-One to Hanover to recover supplies, and several King Ravens participating in the defense of the Sovereign when the Lambent attacked it. However, the ship was destroyed, and the remaining Air Corps personnel regrouped with the rest of the survivors on the Hanover shore with what few King Ravens remained.Gears of War 3: Act I Retaking Azura Known Members Pilots *Major Gill Gettner *Lt. Rothesay *Lt. Mel Sorotki *Pvt. Dylan Murphy - KIA *Daniels - KIA *Kenyon *Eldon Rorry - KIA *Strachan - KIA *Unidentified King Raven pilot - KIA *Unidentified King Raven pilot (KR Zero-Four) *Unidentified Sergeant Crew Chiefs *Lt. Nat Barber *Lt. Kevan Mitchell *Cpl. Charlie Castilla *Dav Braley - KIA *Julia Lawry - KIA Ground Crew *Daventry Known Units *802nd Raven Squadron *858th Raven Division Aircraft King Raven The King Raven was the main workhorse of the COG army. Introduced in 17 B.E. under much controversy, since the Raven was mass-produced over the Petrel fighter, the Raven was viewed as a multi-purpose helicopter that could engage fortified areas, recon enemy movement, and transport soldiers from the field. Its roles include transport for squads of Gears, fire support, and general cargo transport. The King Raven is armed with two chin-mounted chain guns which allow the pilot and gunner to suppress moderate threats which may present themselves to the Raven. It is also equipped with two side mounted Chain Gun to allow passengers to fire from the Raven. King Ravens were instrumental in the COG assault on Landown, providing fire support for the COG forces upon the Rigs and also in delivering reinforcements and supplies to the battle site. King Ravens can also be used to evacuate injured personnel from the battlefield if circumstances permit. Tern An aging helicopter that was replaced by the King Raven series in 17 B.E. The Terns saw action in the Battle of Shavad. During the Battle of Shavad, the slow moving Terns were easy targets for Indie anti-aircraft fire. Corva The Corva was a helicopter series that saw action in the Pendulum Wars. It was viewed as an older series of choppers that took a lot of fuel to fly and were very slow, but able to remain in combat operations by 17 B.E. A single Corva was sent to resupply Anvil Gate during its siege but was to slow to avoid enemy fire and crash-landed, killing the pilot and destroying the cargo. The Corva was able to carry earthmoving equipment under its belly.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Petrel The Petrel, also referred to as the Petrel Strike Fighter-Bomber, was a fixed-wing, carrier-based, fighter-bomber, jet aircraft. The Petrels' main role was to take out designated targets such as key enemy military facilities. These aircraft carried two massive, very powerful bombs under its wings which could effectively destroy key enemy targets in a focused area. In 3 B.E., during Operation: Leveler and the subsequent Battle of Aspho Fields, two Petrels were shot down by Asp mobile anti-air tanks when they attempted to eliminate the Aspho Point Research Facility. Later, two Petrels scored a direct hit on the Beresphus Base command center, which disabled all UIR military garrisons stationed at the base. Kestrel The Kestrel was a fully automated helicopted attack drone designed and introduced some time after the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic between 17 A.E. and 42 A.E. Condor The Condor was a fixed wing, four engine turboprop, transport aircraft designed and introduced some time after the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic between 17 A.E. and 42 A.E. Vulture The Vulture was a fixed wing, four engine turboprop gunship developed from the Condor and introduced some time after the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic between 17 A.E. and 42 A.E. References Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces Branches Category:COG military units Category:Organizations